


Lending a Hand

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Voyeurism, everybody loves jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Danneel wants to surprise her husband on the set but gets a surprise of her own.





	Lending a Hand

Danneel had the kids and dog settled with the sitter back at the condo. She wasn’t on the call sheet for filming until the next day but she wanted to surprise her husband for lunch if he had a break. She had her own key to his trailer since they’d be sharing it when she was on set. She let herself in and her jaw dropped at the sight.

 

Misha was sitting in one of the club chairs with his pants down and head tossed back. Jensen was knelt before him, bobbing on his cock and jerking himself off. Jensen pulled off and scrambled away when he heard the door.

“Dee...fuck. I’m so sorry.”

 

Danneel smiled and blushed. “This one was on me, babe.” Instead of leaving she set down her bag and relocked the door. “Well, don’t leave Misha hanging. Finish him off.”

 

Misha was game. Danneel had never asked to watch them before and he had a bit of an exhibitionist streak. If anything it was hotter to lock eyes with his boyfriend’s wife while he got his dick sucked. Danneel got down on her knees behind Jensen and guided him back to his task.

 

She draped herself over his back, reaching around to take her husband’s length in her hand. She heard the muffled moans of Jensen deepthroating Misha. She stroked him faster as Misha held her lustful gaze. They exchanged wicked smiles over openly sharing Jensen for the first time.

 

“Suck him down, baby. So fucking hot seeing you swallow a big cock. Maybe next time I’ll get to see him bend you over table. Yeah, pants down and begging him to fuck you harder,” Danneel worked up her husband. She heard him whine around Misha’s dick as he came from her touch. 

 

“Jesus christ, Dani,” Misha exclaimed. Her dirty talk to Jensen pushed him to climax, pumping cum down Jensen’s throat. Jensen licked his slit clean and leaned back against his wife.

 

Misha pulled up his pants and got himself tucked away. He grabbed some tissues from the box on the side table and passed them to Jensen so he could clean up. He was quiet.

 

“You okay, babe?” Danneel asked.

 

“It’s a little weird. Back when we agreed to all this we were gonna keep it separate. Kinda hard to do when we practically have a three way.”

 

Misha leaned forward and cupped his jaw. “Honey, we both love you and you love us. We just shared an amazing, intimate experience.”

 

Danneel kissed his cheek. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought you looked so beautiful like that.”

 

“You did?” Jensen turned to her.

 

“She’s right, Jen. You do look beautiful,” Misha chimed in. 

  
Jensen laid his head in Misha’s lap and Danneel leaned against him. He was surrounded by love. The next few weeks on set together were going to be very interesting.


End file.
